Wątek forum:Dyskusja o serialu/@comment-24319911-20160809140838/@comment-30473107-20161122040432
Jak wcześniej trzymałem się wersji, że w odcinku "sleepover" Star wiedziała co czuje lub też nie akcepotwała tego, tak teraz mam zupełnie inne odczucia. Wydaje mi się, że nawet teraz Star nie wie co czuje albo sama siebie okłamuje. Ok, było widać u niej ogromną zazdrość i smutek z powodu stracenia Marco ale to nie znaczy, że wie dlaczego. Zobaczcie, Marco jest dla niej najlepszym przyjacielem, wspierał ją w każdej ciężkiej chwili, spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. I gdy Marco wychodził z Jacki, Star sobie uświadomiła, że tego dnia nie spędzi ze swoim przyjacielem. Na cmentarzu gdy wszyscy śpią, Star się nudzi, myśli więc, nudze się najlepszy przyjaciel napewno mi pomoże! Dalsze sceny też można rozpatrywać pod kątem straty pozycji najlepszego przyjaciela. Oczywiście wiemy, że Star czuła coś innego, ale może tak będzie to sobie przez najbliższy czas tłumaczyć? Tym bardziej że Marco teoretycznie będzie z nią spędzał teraz dużo mniej czasu. Kto w tej sytuacji uświadomiłby Star? sama? raczej nie. Dla mnie najprędzej jej matka, albo przyjaciółka Końska Głowa, o ile matka zapewne kazałaby zapomnieć o Marco o tyle końska głowa moim zdaniem zaczęła by mocno mieszać i dawać sygnały lub powie wprost Marco o uczuciach Star. A może sama Jackie jej to uświadomi? Zobaczy jak jest i przez to jej związek z Marco będzie się powoli rozsypywał. Ok,a teraz załóżmy, że Star już wie co czuje. Tu może być róznie, Bfly może się otrząsnąć ze smutku i sabotować Jarco w co ciężko uwieżyć patrząc na dramatyzm ostatniego odcinka. A może będzie inaczej? Marco był dla Star najlepszym przyjacielem, za co Star obdażyła go uczuciem, ale Marco dalej będzie jej najlepszym przyjacielem, przez co niepogodzona Star będzie coraz bardziej pogrążać się w smutku. Albo jeszcze inaczej, Star powoli pogodzi się z faktem, że nie będzie z Marco (w głębi duszy się nie pogodzi) ale dzięki temu będzie w miare normalnie funkcjonować. A może poprostu z każdej opcji po trochu? Jedno jest moim zdaniem pewne, Star w najbliższym czasię będzie smutna,a Marco będzie myślał, że to tylko z powodu utraty księgi i słowniryka. Szkoda tylko że to wszystko najprawdopodobniej wyjaśni się w kilku ostatnich odcnikach, a może dużo wcześniej? Pamiętacie jak pytałem się czy waszym zdaniem Blood Moon Bal to klątwa czy przeznaczenie? Raczej tak nie będzie jak to wam teraz przedzstawie, ale kto wie. Star i Marco dość szybko będą razem, ale np po przemianie Marco w tego złego (klątwa jego ręki), dowiedzą się że ich uczucie może być stworzone przez klątwe a nie przez nich. Żeby wiedzieć jak jest naprawdę, będą chcieli pozbyć się klątwy i zobaczyć co będzie, czy dalej ich uczucie trwa. Takie rozwiązanie mieliśmy w Wiedźminie między Geratlem i Yeneffer, tu mogliśmy sami zdecydować co będzie. A w serialu skończy się tak, że klątwa przeminie i KONIEC serialu. Takie otwarte zakończenie gdzie sami sobie wybierzemy co będzie dalej zadowoliłoby każdego shippera Starco i Jarco Na koniec jeszcze jeden wpis z twittera, tym razem od Giancarlo Volpe Teacher: What do you want to be when you grow up? Me: An animator Teacher: Oh, that sounds fun! Me: I want to make people cry & feel my pain